<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Hard by JoonsNipplez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367124">You Make Me Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez'>JoonsNipplez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not how I meant it." Johnny's eyes shifted towards Mark's crotch.</p><p>"You really like them. You're hard. Do I make you hard Mark?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make Me Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark gulped. "Like this hyung?" He held out the phone as Johnny got closer and his heart rate increased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks good. But maybe one more? Where I'm facing away. Think it'll be a bit more mysterious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny walked back to the middle of the dressing room and posed. "Yo! Hyung you look so cool!" Mark hoped he sounded totally normal, because this was torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was super awesome of course. Their first 1st place win for Kick It. They thought it was never gonna happen. The energy was crazy backstage, but then it turned playful when they all told Johnny that he had to post his shirtless picture like he had promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Mark was here, alone, in an empty dressing room, with Johnny, who was shirtless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took so many pictures. Just so he could finish this is as soon as possible. "Ok hyung, I think I got the shot. You just gotta edit it and stuff." He gave the phone back to Johnny and shifted around slightly, trying to hide the half-chub in his pants. "The fans are gonna lose it bro! You look really good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark walked towards his bag with his extra change of clothes and faced away from his bandmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, I KNOW so! You're gonna post it and everyone is gonna freak!" Mark didn't look back as he pulled out his change of clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to know me going to the gym has paid off. I was a bit worried about it." Johnny walked towards his friend. "You know, you should could to the gym with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark had thought about it. But him, in a room with hot sweaty men? And one of those men was Johnny? He laughed out loud, causing Johnny to smile. "No way man! I ain't cut out for the gym. I'll just stay like this. I'm happy with my flat tummy! Don't really need a six-pack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugged. "I mean, we could all stand to be a bit healthier. Plus, abs never hurt anyone." Johnny flexed a bit, causing Mark to stare at his abs and swallow. "They also feel super cool." He reached out and grabbed Mark's hand, causing him to drop his extra clothes on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DUDE! What the hell?! What are you doing!" Next thing Mark knew, he was running his hand up and down Johnny's abs. He tried pulling away, but Johnny was too strong. "Dude...what are you doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like 'em right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, a-yeah man they're great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not how I meant it." Johnny's eyes shifted towards Mark's crotch. "You really like them. You're hard. Do I make you hard Mark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark's eyes were wide. He had been avoiding this. He didn't want Johnny to know that he had the hots for him. "Y-yeah." Oh god, this was so hard to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Yeah what? Say it Mark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sweating now. Possibly shaking a little. "Y-ou make uhmmm, you make me hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, that's no way to respect your elders." Johnny reached out and grabbed Mark through his stage pants. A small squeak of surprise left Mark's throat. "Say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make me hard hy-hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my good boy."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After the shirtless picture Johnny posted on Instagram, it needed to be done</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez">Twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>